The present invention concerns an arrangement in safety harnesses for motor vehicles, comprising a fastening device for securement of the harness at the lower end thereof inwardly of a vehicle seat and a second fastening device for securement of the harness at the upper end thereof outwardly of the seat, at least one of said fastening devices comprising a slide to which one end of the harness is attached and which may be set in various positions of adjustment.
Several mechanisms are known in which the harness ends are secured to displaceable means in order to make it possible to adjust the width of the harness, the height of the fastening means, and so on, to fit the person about to use the harness. Such mechanisms may be set in a few positions only, which largely reduces the possibilities of adjustment. Other mechanisms permit setting in a large number of close positions, such as e.g. along a toothed rod. However, mechanisms of this kind are considerably more complicated than the type mentioned initially and also require more elaborate manipulation.